In certain devices, a connector or other physical interface may be utilized to transport more than one kind of data. For example, the MHL™ (Mobile High-definition Link) specification allows for a connector to be utilized for transmission of both MHL data and USB™ (Universal Serial Bus) data, where USB data may be transmitted when the connector is not being utilized for the transmission of MHL data.
However, such use may be limited to only one of such protocols at any time. For example, if the protocols both utilize all or most of the bandwidth of the connector or other physical interface, then there is not sufficient bandwidth to accommodate the data for both of the protocols simultaneously.